Mello Omega story
by Demonic Mello
Summary: This is my try out of the death note Omegaverse. Mihael is an omega with a dark secret. His alternate identity is the mafia leader, an alpha named Mello. Now it's getting harder and harder to balance the two especally when L is coming to the Wammy house and is what he's been waiting for his whole life. AlphaL x Omega Mello/Mihael
1. introducing Mello

To end World War Two there were things demanded of the Germans one such was to hand over all their omegas. This created the Omega retrieval act where Omegas were taken from areas of disaster,raids and war. They would then be set up in churches or designated Omega rescue houses. The next part of the retrieval act said that kids of Omegas had to go into Omega orphanages until they were mated or until they turned adult. If the children were presented as alphas they were moved to another wing or even kicked out.

The other part was to sterilize all the Nazi alphas. This punishment lead to the Alphas including Hitler, going insane. The mass sucides lead to many female omegas or alphas leaving with their children to other countries. One such was any part of Russia's territory. Others included Poland, France and Italy.

The keehl family was one such in Croatia. Selina was an omega nun who fell in love the Keehl head, an alpha. As such this was how Mihael Keehl was born and named. He was even conceived in a church inside the confession booth and born there. She however did not last after his birth and his father raised him till he was four years old when another alpha fought and killed him.

As a murder fell into disasters, Mihael was taken using the omega retrieval act. He was brought to Wammy's House for gifted Omegas. The Wammy house's goal was to find L's mate and breed them. The secondary prizes was omegas going to powerful people. There was a Wammys school for alphas and betas which you were trying to compete to be L's successor or at least hold a lot of power. Not that Mihael had saw it.

Mihael woke up. His sheets were a mess. He soon found out why. Blood, he had gotten into another fight and was hurt. He was once thought to be an alpha until he presented at age ten. He winced as he moved.

Mail, his partner in crime went to wake him up. He undid the covers and swore. "Mihael you got to stop doing this" Mihael winced as he got up. He was cut from the last mission where he rescued Omegas. "Couldn't help it. Mello needed to be there for those Omegas" he said and Mail took his hand held and started playing a game. "yeah yeah we need to give it up though that gig's going to ruin your chances and you keep saying no"

"like you can give up being Matt" Mihael said rolling his eyes as he went to examine his wounds there were some nasty cuts on his legs and a bruise on his back. He was lucky none of the cuts were the femoral artery or he would have been screwed.

"hey one it's not life risking even if the hacking has lead to some Omega rings collapsing. Two I can't help it if I have fun messing with the big, bad, Alphas" said Mail shrugging. " Rodger said he's got someone for you"

"I guess" replied mihael as he put bandages over his gashes. He didn't think they needed stitches. He put on his black baggy clothing for once thankful it wasn't the skin tight, black, leather, vest and pants that shown his mid drift. He was the only Omega he knew that liked leather.

Mihael walked and looked at who the alpha Rodger had decided for him to meet. When he saw who it was it was all Mihael could do not to laugh. It was his boss. His fucking mafia boss. He never knew that Rodger catered to that kind of clientele but this was too fucking funny. He however needed to do something to not compromise his Mello identity. As funny as it was it also made him scared. Rod was impatient so Mello had to be quick.

He shoved another omega, Linda in there. Linda was more to Rod's taste anyways. Her sandy blond hair, nice thirty three centimeter chest, nice curves, a virgin and submissive nature made her perfect for him. Linda looked at Rod and submitted immanently. Rod smelled to Mihael like booze, sweat, and a small whiff of peppermint. Linda conversely smelled of paint, honey, and clover. All the scents including Rodger's old smell tickled his nose to the point he had to do something or he'd sneeze and blow his cover.

Rod offered a lot of money but Mihael knew it was all mafia money. Mello's going to need to scold him for doing things like that. Despite being an Omega, he couldn't stand being ordered around. Unlike Mail who was content to follow orders except for not being allowed to touch computers and electronics. The offer was rejected though as Linda had loved Near the beta. Linda fell for that beta ever since she saw him when he was picking up some cases from Rodger.

It was considered shameful but legal as long as Near graduates. Now Omega on Omega were illegal because no kids could be produced. Beta's were considered shameful because usually they did not have valued work and usually could not produce many kids unless it was an alpha male on a beta female. The vice versa would get one kid normally, twins if they were lucky. Beta male on omega female could get up to three. Alpha male on omega however could produce at least three kids. You were Omega first then male or female. Betas was opposite. You also were alpha first and male or female second.


	2. Chapter 2

Rod tried to coax her for an hour. He even offered to buy her a studio. The fact was Linda shown that she was so very tempted. She opened her mouth to say yes but then shook her head. "I'm sorry sir but I can't I'm saving myself for someone else" She replied. The alpha was about to release his pheromones. He stopped though as fighting an old Alpha did not guarantee he would not get hurt or even killed in the process. To try to cool it down, Rodger offered to take him into consideration. Rod nodded and backed away. He then opened the door and left. Mello sighed in relief and opened the door coming in. He then sat down on a chair.

Mail then came in. He was in a shower recently as his hair was still dripping. Mello came over to Matt and shut the door. They walked in the hallway till they were away from people.

"who was the alpha?"

"It was Rod"

"oh that'd be awkward ummm hey did you know that you are also my boss?"

"fuck that I said no as an alpha I'll say it again as an omega" said Mihael. He grabbed chocolate bar. One of the side effects to how he was raised to be thinking all the time made him need sugar and caffeine.

"don't you mean Nein?" asked Mail making fun of what Mihael's birth language was.

"don't go speaking Celtic on me now" Teased Mihael back. In reality all the omegas here were polyglots. They had to know their home tongue,English and French at least. Mihael and Mail had Japanese on their list and from this it allowed them to have more choice. The fact their first name meant something in their tongue as Mihael's was the arc angel and Mail's name actually follower in Celtic. He was doomed to be an Omega because of his name.

Mihael then went down to breakfast. Mail followed and the Omegas went to eat. The diets were semi strict but Mihael was allowed chocolate bars to help him succeed and to keep his mood in check. Mail to help with his mood was given video games but to make sure he didn't get fat, he was given both a diet and games that required movement. The breakfast was an eggs Benedict with fruit cup on the side. After this came their classes.

Mihael's first class Omega law. Mihael hated it. He wasn't sure if his inner omega liked it or not but he felt like a fish out of water in that class. The laws seemed sextest . One such law was that even if an omega says no to a heat with an Alpha, it was an Alpha's duty to fuck the omega and give it a chance to have a kid if the Omega was mated to that Alpha. Another was Omegas could not do any strenuous jobs except for brothels and being a stripper and even then you sign a contract to have them induce heats. This made Mihael sick as he wanted to be police officer, a spy, a special forces, something with glory and lots of risk. No matter how good he'd be in a brothel or as a stripper he didn't think any of it was worth doing forever.

Mail walked with Mihael to the class. They both sat on plushy beanbags. The class began. This next law Mihael had to take all of his will not to scream out. It made him pissed off the Omegas could not support a house hold and therefore their pay was less than half of an alpha's. However there were exceptions one such was an Alpha being in a war or something that they are risking their lives for or could not pay the bills cause of unemployment. Mihael found that to be a relief because sometimes Omegas needed to do stuff like that. He was required to take this class but it did help him find ways to put Alphas behind bars.

For instance mated Omegas could not be taken from their alpha by another Alpha. Next thing was all Omegas had to have clearance that the baby making organs are ok. If an Alpha forced an Omega to get or potentially get pregnant with an incomplete reproductive tract, they get charged for murder of the child and of the Omega. His favorite however, was if you have sex with an omega you had to have medical check ups first. Those that failed to do so are charged with corruption of the Omega and you had to pay for the tests and treatments if you gave them something. You also were charged that if you gave an omega a tattoo or a piercing without being an alpha mated to them.

After that class it was time for Math class. Mihael found this class to be the fairest of all because it was pure mental skill. Math could not be manipulated or swayed. Their teacher was a beta who respected everyone. You couldn't pull charms or threats because as a beta mother, she immune to bull shit. The only time she was soft was when Mihael tried to take a test on the day his heat was coming. She spared him the humiliation of making his score lower because he wasn't all there.

The lesson this time was a complex calculus and then proving how the calculus worked. Mihael looked at his note book which was full of problems some taking at least half a page. To save some of the paper he wrote short cuts. If he had a bunch that he could reference from he wrote it. The teacher had a whole board all he had was his note book. It took fifteen minutes but they were being asked how to to solve that.

After that, they split up into the classes that were electives. Mail was only Omega in his class. However he lied about who he was. He in that class was a beta named Matt. He took to washing his body till the Omega scent was gone except for the scent of strawberry. He was also the brightest. The class was computer programming. For Mail this translated to legal hacking. Today they were supposed to make websites. Mail was trying so hard to not roll his eyes at his incompetent classmates as cool as it was. He couldn't wait till they had free reign on their own websites. In the mean time he decided to hack the mafia and check to see if there were more Omega shipments.

Mihael however had chosen negotiation 101. This class was not as easy as everyone thought. Mihael might have had to play rules of submissive negotiation but Mello did not. It was useful and this time they were teaching how to spot lies from body language. This intrigued Mihael. He had always used scent before. With this he could gain ground now. He took each note ready learn more as Mihael before he had to start playing Mello again.


	3. Chapter 3

After the negotiations it was time for their mandatory exercise. This was what made 'Mello' so strong. Mihael went to the martial arts dojo where he and Mail trained their martial arts and back to the changing rooms. It was another way to burn off the excess calories. It was also what gave them a desirable build.

Mihael and Mail dressed in their gis before heading back on to the dojo itself. The tatami mat made Mihael feel like he was a Japanese warrior. Unlike the other Omegas, Mihael embraced the oath and mentality of the dojo. Mail and the others just did the actions, the routines, the flipping each other on the mat. Mihael was not a black belt but he was the most skilled after the sensei with Mail just a tad under him.

"Mihael I heard you didn't show up for this alpha" said the sensei who saw Mello much like his other son as he had taught Mello even before the blond was presented as Omega.

"iie Yagami sensei. I did not because I knew I'd say no and didn't want to waste either of our time"

"you conduct yourself like a Samurai but you value your freedom" He said shaking his head and told them to get into Seiza. Then came in the late people which Mihael found rude especially as Japanese were always prompt. Yagami sensei or Soichiro, as other teachers called him was patient. He was the father of the currant NPA chief, Raito and was a former chief of police as well.

The first thing after the warriors oath, bowing to the mat and praying for a good day, was wrist escapes. Each took turns grabbing as the other person tried or succeeded in escaping the other's grasp. Mihael's chocolate scent along with his natural cherry scent usually made it hard for people to stay un distracted for all but Mail who was used to his roomate's scent.

Next were the the flips. Mihael had to remember to not reach for his gun while rolling from the flip. Not that he had his gun on him right now but still that action was so ground into his instinct. Next it was Mail's turn and Mihael flipped him on his back. They practiced this while others were being corrected by the sensei.

Then it was kicks and blocks. Mihael's kicks never missed though. He practiced too long, and had been fighting, so instead, he lessened the power. Mail could block with less risk or if he missed the kick, he wouldn't be too hurt. Mail however could miss or Mihael would block him every time. Sensei Yagami helped the others. When one leg was getting tired, the other took it's place. Mihael went longer than Mail did.

The next lesson however was not part of the normal routine. This time they were catching punches. Mail looked terrified. Mihael was becoming very strong. Mihael however was not flinching. That was a big mistake. He made it easy on Mail but caught Mail's punches, turned and redirected the punch by instinct. It was only when the Sensei looked shocked did he know he screwed up.

"everyone dismissed" he said and all left except Mihael who under the Alpha's gaze, was frozen. He was feeling his Mello instincts telling him to move, fight, pull out a gun, or do the Alpha growl. The sensei moved closer and Mihael shook stuck at his spot feeling his Omega instincts; run, submit, beg, stand still they all said. Mihael looked at him like a son about to e scolded.

The Alpha looked at him. "Mihael where did you learn that move? I know it wasn't by me" he interrogated.

"I learned it myself" Mihael confessed.

"Not only that but perfected it."

"I had a lot of practice" He searched his mind for a lie. "Matt and I fight. Usually it's just stupid stuff but I get so angry that I have to let off steam you know" The Alpha nodded.

"Mihael I should tell you the story of an Alpha woman named Mulan. " Mihael sat down in seiza. "Once in a kingdom called China there was a woman called Mulan. Back then female Alphas were the same as all the other women and male Omegas. They were marriage material and that was all. However, that changed when Mulan's father had to go to war. She cut her hair and impersonated a soldier. She valued her freedom and was good even if she wasn't as good as an Alpha male. Eventually she got discovered. Then a choice was given to her as she fell in love. Should she sacrifice her freedom or her heart? She chose to sacrifice her freedom and became a legend. From then on, she was held in respect and within a year all Alpha females were able to participate in war as well." Mihael held her in large respect for this long ago woman who did what he did.

"I'm glad she got to keep both"

"most of the time she's used to remind us that we are still unable to control what we are born as. Sooner or later you will succumb to it. However you saw her for her strength something that most had forgotten"

"Omegas would have loved someone like her"

"yes but even she can't fight her instinct. Just as yo can't keep saying no as when you turn sixteen you have no choice as Rodger can choose one for you" That made Mihael's blood run cold. Couldn't they just give him a life that was his and let him choose?


	4. L's case

L was picking up evidence sent to his lab. The bloody napkin smelled stange and it took him a moment to place the smell till he found it besides her normal scent he smelled the mating pheromones. The victim was in heat when she died. That was the disturbing thing about his quarry. They were sick enough to make Beyond, his second in command, want after his blood.

"Beyond, Wateri come here" he said over a computer. He never knew what he'd do without them. Beyond was his bouncing wall when it came to theories and he also was his eyes and ears where Wateri could not be. Wateri was the one who brought his sweets, helped with his ruts and coordinated with the police. However the old Omega was getting old and was no replacement for an Omega in heat.

"just voice your findings over the phone I'm trying to check the time line by reenacting her day" growled Beyond. Although they were both Alphas, the growl still bugged L.

"very well, the killer targets and kills Omegas in their heat. And I mean kill not that blood play fetish of yours" Beyond blushed at the mention. He tried to date L once but after his pulling of a knife while in a rut, they broke up as the blood play was the final straw.

"sounds possible I found her tracks leading off her normal trail to a pharmacy" replied Beyond.

"if her name is for the special heat drug for pain, energy loss, and nausea then we have the targeting profile."

"say that we have that then what next? It's not like we can't actually we can. let's find a place where they all have met because it's impossible for for someone to keep serially targeting.. wait a second all of them have to be in the pharmacy to buy those special pills. "

"It can't be the doctor. It was sloppy the sides the doctor was a beta who took over his dad's practice"

"and it can't be the pharmacist. He's gay for his omega but someone else in the pharmacy"

"it's got to be one of those guys who does the stocking or cleaning of the place" exclaimed the detective excitedly. The case was a bit of a tough one but he got it it took four victims to find the pattern though as the females were long dead before discovery. Now that they had a break though he was starting to have fun with the case again. "we need to look at when they came and the shifts of the stocking staff and cleaners"

"You mean I got to HIPAA's going to go all over my ass if I tried to relay the stuff to you." complained Beyond

"That's only in America we are in London" replied L laughing

"oh yeah. Come to think of it isn't your rut coming up?" asked B

"I rather not think of it but if you must know it's in three weeks"

"lets wrap it up then and start looking through your Omegas."

"yeah yeah you got the same coming up after mine"

"just cause mine was late one time"

"still ours was always similar times" L replied and started hacking the camera feed to the houses of the victims. He then after a few hours collected screen shots and sent those to Beyond.

Wateri showed up and greeted L. L smiled at the Omega father figure. The smell of vanilla and sugar was heavenly. Personally he wished any omega he was paired up with would have a sweet smell just like Wateri had. What was more the old Omega had a gentle voice that was not ever used in a raised kind of way. "L your cake is ready have you made any progress?"

"Yes beyond and I had a break through" L replied taking the cake. It was a cake that was white on the outside. L was almost tempted to say it was a wedding cake. He then stabbed his fork and saw under that white as a chocolate cake. He then put the cut in his mouth and ate it before swallowing. "the Omegas were all in heat and most likely had been scoped out as potential targets by someone in the pharmacy. Someone who does the stocking or cleaning." He passed the prints to the elder. "someone who looks like this. They are all the same guy but disguised in some and not in others" He then took another cut and bite before swallowing as he waited for the former MI6 agent to respond.

"I'll circulate it around the pharmacy and the police" he said bowing and L continued eating waiting for more reports. "you need to start thinking about the omegas. Your rut will be starting soon. I thought perhaps you can choose from the Wammy house" The young alpha nodded after all a smart Omega would keep his interests more than a dumb one.

"Then we shall choose from there. I want beyond to know about this as well"

"Indeed we need a special kind for his ummm ritual"

"Blood play it's a fetish not a ritual"

"Not that you are not kinky in your own right" replied the omega making the alpha blush. It was true he was one that lead to the taste of BDSM and rough sex but he'd never drew blood. He was not Beyond but even he needed a special Omega. Most Omegas could not take BDSM and would be scared while in their heat which caused pain and even medical issues.


	5. AF and Kratos

Mello then went and after dinner, decided to talk to some friends online. Anamai fenamei or AF was an alpha paired with Kratos. They were Mello's saving grace. AF was a journalist on Alpha activities and Kratos was his omega mate. The Omega was a writer and fan of the alpha. Mello usually stayed up with them laughing as AF usually had to take care of his troublesome Omega. His Omega would either get drunk or write something on AF's computer. If the omega was wanting attention, he'd sneak under the desk, undo AF's pants and start sucking him off.

This time AF was chilling out with a cup of had a pale slender body with honey colored hair. His eyes were amber. He looked like younger version of Light yagami. The alpha was a caffeine addict and his omega loved to buy him decaff coffee instead of regular coffee as a prank.

"decaf or regular?" Mello asked as a laugh.

"dear god it better be regular or I'm going to make my omega sleep on the bench with no blankets. Af said with a scared look on his face. As decaf tasted just like regular and did not want to be tricked again. Each time he made Kratos pay, he had to take care of Kratos's wounds.

"It's regular I bought this time they had a sale buy one, get one free."

"you really are a troublesome Omega" Af said pulling Kratos who had into his lap. He pet the troublesome omega. "we were having sex and I asked him what he wanted. He said 'my god damn potato chips.' " Mello could 't help laughing at what Kratos did.

"can't help it I'm pregnant and was craving potato chips" said

"oh pregnant congratulations" the blond said subconsciously covering his belly. No omega, especially girls were immune to wanting kids or feeling kid envy. He just knew it was not in the cards. You could not do what he did and expect an alpha to love you. Not to forget to mention he was broken as he did not submit to many alphas really.

"yeah he's three weeks" said AF smiling.

"hey AF any omega snatchings from Japan?" Mihael asked. This was why he usually talked to them in the first place. However even when they didn't they were always good for a laugh or advice if he got stuck on something.

"none but I need a new person to do this" That was an understatement because AF could not leave a pregnant Kratos where he could grab a bottle of wine or so.

"what about we ask Light or Misa?" asked Kratos who had Mihael shivering. Light was smart and was one of the few alphas that Mello could not out wit because he was with a special condition called true alpha. They could make anyone obey them. Misa the Omega was not as smart as Light and would be needing to be telling Light everything.

"no him and his father are too close I did a slip up already when catching punches" Mihael responded.

"when you lead the mafia alpha life style you do, you end up becoming as good as a real Alpha" AF commented

"You need someone to help you in your country." Kratos said before running. Morning sickness was a bitch. That was the only thing Mihael did not like about pregnancies that even his inner omega hated.

"I got Matt I think I'm good" Mihael responded

"No what you need is someone to be out there on the field with you. You can't handle this alone Mello" AF said and as much as Mihael hated to admit it, he was right. Just the wounds was enough to prove that he couldn't do it alone he needed a partner like AF.


	6. The interviews begin

The Omegas were busy with their normal routines when all of them were called into the big hall. Mello and Matt held hands as they surveyed the two new arrivals. They were male alphas with black hair. One had black eyes, one had red. They were both in fitted T shirts and jeans showing off their package. All Alphas had large packages. The showing of the package was to stimulate the Omegas to compete for the Alpha's attention. This was working based on instinct not personality.

Mihael knew all this as did Mail so they actually stopped themselves from falling into that mental state to want the Alpha to choose them. Even Linda couldn't help baring her neck and letting out her smell. She was crying from it though as she had said no to an alpha for Near , she couldn't stop herself from trying to get the alpha's attention and in a sort of way cheating on him. Mello pet her head in a calming way after all her love to Near was personal not biological. Having her body react against her will was the worst feeling for her.

"Everyone who is not blood play or bondage certified leave" growled out Beyond. That cut out a bunch of them leaving only twenty five out of a few hundred. Linda also left which made all three of them sigh in relief.

"split the blood play and bondage into two groups." ordered L. Matt and Mello as well as others went to each side. Fifteen with bondage and only ten with blood play. Mello wasn't a visual character he knew that they could be important but he wanted to actually know how smart they actually were.

"I can take ten and fifteen's not that hard to interview" replied Beyond before he went and took them out of the room. Mail went out the door along with the others leaving Mello and his fourteen other competition.

"My name is Deneve Coil" He lied but Mello couldn't help covering his mouth laughing. Cause it was a horrible mash up of the second and third greatest detectives. "I'm going to give you each five minute interview to tell wich of the ten I want to look at with a second interview." He said and everyone nodded. "now line up by Alphabetical by your first name not your last name." He ordered causing all the Omegas to line up as he said.

Mihael was unfortunately the last. However the blond used that time to check who had L's attention and who didn't. Finally it was his turn as he already know who was going to be weeded out and who was going to be kept. He also had managed to see what others did to try to get the Alpha's attention.

Now for the first time, Mello realized he couldn't be Mihael and be Mello. They were two different people who inhabited the same form but had two separate desires. Mihael had to choose if he wanted to achieve his dream of being with L or to be Mello the mafia boss for all his life. Both were goals he had but he could only be allowed to achieve one and he didn't know which he wanted more. This caused him to silently weep. This was the point of no return. If he blew this chance, he'd never be able to be with L. Conversely, if he took this chance with L, he could not be Mello for much longer. He just had no clue what he should do.


	7. Mihael meets L

It was Mihael's turn. Coil had wild black hair that to most would look unbrushed but Mihael thought it suited him, untamed. His skin was pale like the moon while others would think he looked unhealthy, Mello thought he looked other worldly. There was no doubt this Alpha could only be liked by a few Omegas and who ever he chose would be in the best but every Omega run by instinct and intelegence could tell this man was one you wanted to impress.

"so I heard you laughing want to tell me why?" L asked curiosity painting his voice.

"the names are both the second and third best detectives but the way you put the names is utterly rediculus as well" Mihael replied earning an intreagued look from L.

"Yes the name combination is quite rediculus but thats not the only reason it's rediculus is it?" L asked stepping close getting Mello's chocolate and cherry scent before smiling as if he found an interesting story. Mello started to sway as he smelled cake and Alpha. He found himself baring his neck and whining. "N-No it's not but I don't think the others know the truth" Mihael managed to say despite feeling drugged. L stepped back.

"The method was underhanded but in my nature to get what I want still you were over stimulated.

"Could be because they normally don't do that to me so next time you want somthing don't go that far a simple growl would get me to confess" Mihael said even if it was a lie because he would have just wispered it into his ear the truth. Also most the times in the mafia he ignored growls even made dome alpha growls of his own to get the team to stop being stupid.

"I guess anyways You catching on impresses me alot. Some Omegas are helpless without alphas because their lack of brains." L said not making Mello flinch because it was a sad truth.

"Maybe on some I have to wonder but I'm glad you didn't say all of them" Mihael admitted truthfully. L nodded and shifted his body into a crouching stance. "I met some that are perfectly able to be without an alpha and some that are Alpha incompatable wich is actually somthing that some people try to sent them to the Asylum for because it's so weird but they are in America wich you know won't do that. " Mihael added

"Hmmmm america you say I bet your files teaming with interesting information" L mused out loud and Mello blushed. His files described him as a temperamental Omega who was the smartest. He could outfox some of the Alphas and they didn't like that. It would also explain how he refused all Alphas except this one. He didn't even bother showing up to a good portion of them.

"there is some things on there that would put most Alphas off wich is why I usally pawn them to another Omega" Mello admitted like he was confessing a crime. L shook his head and then watched Mihael.

"Now I'm really intrigued and I will keep you for the second interview it's if I mind whats in your file and how your second interview goes that will tell you how well we will work out. Sometimes one person's perception is skewed and when bad things are written they don't try to understand why" He said looking at the blond with a sharp eye. "You smell sweet in two ways" L said looking happy

"Chocolate addiction I'm cherry sceented" Mihael replied with a shrug and L smiled.

"I'm a sweet addict too maybe we should have some chocolate next interview" HE said and Mihael nodded leaving when his time was up. Now he was more conflicted. He got so close because he was picked for a second interview but L was no fool he knew. Mihael could feel his days as Mello dwindle down if he actually achieved this. However L would most likely choose one and stay with one forever so Mihael couldn't mess this up if he wanted L. His two lives were at war now and he was alone. even AF and MAtt would be no help here.


	8. Mafia and Secret Weapon

It was the next day but Mihael was awoken to a text message on his second cell phone. This brought curiosity to the blond. He went and read the message. The mafia wanted him to be at a meeting. The omega smiled and showered. He then pulled out his mafia leather. He then felt himself shiver in delight as being Mello was the most fun he ever had.

He managed to sneak out by climbing the gate. Mail of course would cover for him but felt eyes watching him as he slid down. He changed in a bathroom so glad no one went to the extremes of separate bathrooms for each dynamic just on each sex as long as they weren't two genders at once. He then was in that leather and called a taxi to drop him off across the mafia.

He wondered if L would chase him if he racked up enough deaths and damages. He then walked to a warehouse full of people, drugs, and guns. He then sat down on a brown throne like chair surrounded by guns in a fan style at the top. There were so many colors thanks to the white wall and all the different metals that it was pretty for a dirty abandoned warehouse. This was his castle, his throne and they were his subjects as even Rod obeyed his will.

The omega cracked his chocolate and narrowed his eyes. His ice eyes spying a new member of the mafia. The guy was so unremarkable with shaggy brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes as well as a beta that Mello would have trouble remembering the guy was one of their own. Mello smelled only environmental smells and finally spear mint smell. The most common of smells so the guy would not stick out from anyone and in Mello's eyes he was perfect for evading the police that way. "Whats he here to be?" Mello asked cracking his chocolate again his legs open to entice the Beta he had to look terrifying and inviting at the same time after all.

"I-I I'm here to sell you some drugs" the guy stuttered out

"what drug?" Mello asked bored

"The testiliar drug" The guy said and Mello's eye brow went up. It was definitely a must buy. As the drugs were what made you have more sperm but it also increased the chances of pregnancy since it was also one that made the user have more viable sperm. It was sought out with Alphas willing to pay through the nose to get it. It was illegal because it would get into omega hands and they'd be Alpha for a bit of time and fuck up the heats if taken at that time. The drug was a goldmine for money and for use.

The blond pseudo alpha looked at him. "How much?" he asked

"five hundred quid" He said Mello nodded that was a steal. He then stood up and picked up the money as a two pound bag was given to him. He looked at the pills debating its worth to risk ratio. He then dismissed him as Rod came and helped him open the two pound bag. Once that was opened, the blond took one of the pills. He might use one he knew ten would be used while the rest would be sold he just needed to judge a fair price on the pills.

"how about a hundred quid for five?" Rod asked an Mello nodded that was a normal to semi cheap amount. He wasn't going to be as cheep as the guy who sold it to him. He wasn't sure why it was so cheap but he'd be glad to take them as long as they were real and not tainted product. He didn't care if it was illegal but he would do any way to up the alphas.


	9. Chapter 9

Mello took the pill and put it in his pocket. "I want to have him interrogated find out if the drug was made by natural or synthetic means" he ordered the boys. Rod looked at him. Mello stretched showing his ease with the situation. There was no use looking nervous or skittish that might tip the alpha off. Rod then nodded he wasn't the brightest alpha by any means but he was definitely smart. You couldn't be as far as he was on just brawn and talent alone. Neither wanted to take it if it was synthetic because that had worse side effects.

The sperm for the alphas would increase but there was a chance of going sterile or fathering a sterile child. Betas were the only sterile children that would be healthy. Any others, and the problem would drive them to suicide. So they killed the baby if it was born sterile. The Omegas taking it would have parts that would get damaged as well as the messed up heats. The drug also could mess up someone psychologically as Omegas would have aggression swings if they took the synthetic.

Mello waited an hour as his guys wrapped the scared man down. He picked up a gun and walked in a perfect jungle cat sort of way. He was alluring and dangerous. Everyone checked him out including his prey. This made it clear he was truly in charge despite Rod being his boss in title. He smirked as he pulled the gun to his head. "tell me is the drug synthetic or natural" He purred out in seductive way while holding the gun barrel to his prey's temple. It was a nine millimeter 92FS so the gun was easy slide and easy trigger. The guy peed his pants as he confessed he didn't know he just stole it from a dead body. This disgusted the omega but he pretended to understand before whacking the idiot with his gun and knocking the guy out or killing him if he miss hit.

"I'm going to Matt now the idiot stole it from a corpse so until we know it's natural treat it as synthetic." He said walking away from the body with blood all over the head and pee on the floor. He then went over to a corner picking up his phone while they cleaned up the mess. He then dialed Mail's phone rather than the Matt phone as the other phone would not be available to use until after classes. Mail picked up the phone.

"what do you want?" he asked in a whisper as it was rude to answer phones in class but if omegas were being courted phone calls were a necessity until they graduated.

"I need you to scour the news for deaths that have Testiliar drugs that were recent" He said and the red head sucked his breath.

"Geez, that's specific and broad at the same time got any other details that might help?"

"it's a two pound bag"

"that helps a bit might take me an hour to search for what you need though" he said and hung up on the blond. The blond didn't mind. He stretched an hour was enough time. Mihael then went to the bag again and pulled out nine pills. He then put them in a Ziploc bag. He then walked to rod giving the bag. He explained that betas could use it real or synthetic with no harm but the alphas had to wait for the all clear to take it. Other than him including rod, there were four alphas. Mello,Rod, Jack and Josie were all the alphas but Rod and Mello were the real top dogs. Soon he got a text that was from Matt he opened it thinking it was the results but instead it was Matt warning that Mello had to get to the next class because L was watching the class. This infuriated the blond and he turned his phone off aggressively before looking at Rod.

"Bad news guys I'm under surveillance" He said before leaving. They knew he was a kid with classes but not all the details. They might be wanting to know what kind of school now. Mihael and Mello for once didn't have a story on hand he could use. He'd have to make it up on the fly later on. For now as he bolted out, he could only pray he'd make it and that L wouldn't ask questions.


End file.
